


Следы тириума

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantastic, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Trust, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Хэнк продолжает ходить, светясь синим в глазах андроидов, и если Ричард привык, то новеньким девиантам в участке приходится прятать смущение от подобного вида.Однако теперь каждый андроид знает, кому принадлежит лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 21





	1. RK800

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> https://vk.com/wall-162192697_1186?w=wall-162192697_1186 - взято здесь, но с уклоном в технофилию ;)
> 
> НЦ пишу нечасто, но я старался, честно.
> 
> Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия <3
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 25.07.2018  
> №28 в топе «Слэш по жанру ER (Established Relationship)»  
> №37 в топе «Слэш по жанру PWP»  
> №34 в топе «Слэш по жанру Первый раз»  
> №16 в топе «Слэш по жанру Фантастика»
> 
> 27.07.2018  
> №19 в топе «Слэш по жанру ER (Established Relationship)»  
> №25 в топе «Слэш по жанру PWP»  
> №33 в топе «Слэш по жанру Первый раз»  
> №11 в топе «Слэш по жанру Фантастика»

Жить с Коннором было просто и приятно. И дело было даже не в том, что андроид оказался не требовательным и помогающим. Нет, дело было в отношениях Хэнка и девианта.  
Когда-то давно Андерсон всеми фибрами души ненавидел машины. Скажи ему кто угодно, что эти железки могут быть живыми – рассмеялся бы тому человеку в лицо. Но теперь, наблюдая за Коннором, моющим посуду, Хэнк не мог не признаться самому себе: Андерсону не только нравились андроиды, так ещё он и влюбился в одного из них.  
Хорошо, что чувства эти оказались взаимными.

И не только Хэнку полюбились андроиды. Гэвин, который презирал и унижал любого представителя этого вида, по странному стечению обстоятельств смог сойтись с одним из них. А именно с RK900, которого приставили к нему в качестве помощника и который за неделю смог перейти в статус любовника детектива Рида.

К слову, в участок стало прибывать всё больше андроидов, и едва ли не каждый искал себе вторую половинку в смелых защитниках правопорядка. Это не обошло и Хэнка с Гэвином.

*******

За окном на город опускалась ночь. Хэнк готовился ко сну, меняя повседневную одежду на более просторную домашнюю майку и старые спортивные брюки. Всё же, зимой по ночам бывало достаточно холодно.  
Андерсон не запрещал Коннору спать рядом, но гиперактивная машина словно бы не понимала, что значит «отдых». Андроид некоторое время мог лежать неподвижно, но затем непременно вскакивал, будя Хэнка, и уходил в гостиную. Андерсон мог только предположить, чем Коннор занимается по ночам, но наутро квартира каждый раз сияла чистотой, а из кухни доносился аромат свежего завтрака.  
Коннору, казалось, нужна была только работа. Хэнк подумывал найти девианту хобби, чтобы успокоить. Но со всем нужно было время, так что и с этим они разберутся уже скоро.

А пока им оставались вечерние посиделки, объятия и поцелуи. От последних у лейтенанта начисто сносило крышу, даже несмотря на то, что в первый раз Коннор облажался, начав делать всё по скачанному откуда-то алгоритму. Однако вскоре андроид научился целоваться сам, и теперь Хэнк едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не зайти дальше, чем следовало, без согласия партнёра.

Хэнк выключил свет и сел на кровать, когда увидел в проёме двери тёмную фигуру Коннора. Андерсон улыбнулся, хотя вряд ли это было видно в темноте, и стал ждать привычного «Доброй ночи, лейтенант».  
Но, видимо, в этот раз у Коннора вновь появились какие-то вопросы, поскольку девиант мялся в коридоре, а его диод переливался в темноте жёлтым.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Андерсон, двигаясь и приглашая Коннора сесть рядом.

Андроид приземлился на кровать, и Хэнк увидел, что на нём не было футболки. У лейтенанта едва не задрожали руки от волнения – таким Коннора он ещё не видел.

– Я хотел спросить… – начал девиант, и Хэнк обратился в слух. – Несколько ночей подряд я думал над тем, насколько совместима пара «человек плюс андроид». Я анализировал разные ситуации других таких пар и старался обозначить для себя все аспекты данных взаимоотношений, основываясь ещё и на собственном опыте.

Видно было, что Коннор стеснялся такого разговора. И хоть Андерсон пока не понимал, почему, он постарался поддержать своего андроида, накрыв его сцепленные в замок ладони на коленях своей ладонью.

– В целом, всё положительно. Если честно, то в самом начале наших романтических отношений я боялся того, что испорчу Вам жизнь, лейтенант, – Коннор нервничал и вновь переходил на официальный тон. – Я смотрел на окружавших Вас людей и думал, что с ними Вам будет лучше. Сейчас я понимаю, что нельзя так просто уйти от чувства любви, и хочу быть с Вами сам, но лучше Вам будет услышать, что Вы потеряете, если останетесь со мной.

Хэнк напрягся, хоть и понимал, что Коннор ведёт себя глупо. По-детски глупо. Андерсон для себя давно решил, что ему нужен только он, только с Коннором он хочет прожить остаток жизни. Даже если и придётся чем-то жертвовать, Хэнк впервые любил так ярко, и менять Коннора не собирался даже на живого человека.  
Чёрт, девиант ведь сам любит его, так чего так волнуется?

Коннор набрал в грудь воздуха, словно бы андроидам нужно было дышать, и всё же выдал:  
– Я имею в виду секс, лейтенант.

Андерсон на миг замер, а затем едва не рассмеялся.

– Коннор, это – сущая мелочь. Серьёзно, я перебьюсь, если его у меня не будет. Я люблю тебя просто так, секс – это далеко не главное в отношениях.

Но Коннор остался сидеть в нерешительности. Андроид всё ещё сомневался, чувствуя себя неполноценным для Андерсона, и Хэнк не знал, как ему в этом помочь.

– Покажи мне, – попросил лейтенант, не придумав ничего лучше.

Коннор приподнялся и снял серые пижамные штаны, оказываясь полностью раздетым. Хэнк в это время включил настольную лампу, поскольку теперь зрительный контакт оказался важен, а Андерсон в свои годы уже плохо видел в темноте.  
Когда Хэнк обернулся, ему открылся невинный, но весьма соблазнительный вид. Коннор сидел рядом, едва не касаясь своим бедром его, и смущённо зажимался. Хэнку на миг стало неловко от собственной просьбы, но останавливаться не хотелось.

– Ложись рядом, – Хэнк снял с себя майку – в комнате вдруг стало неприлично жарко.

Коннор послушно лёг на кровать и вытянул руки вдоль туловища, выдавая сквозившее в искусственном теле напряжение. Хэнк полуобернулся к нему и принялся рассматривать, тщетно силясь игнорировать пошлые мысли.  
Андерсон провёл ладонью по прохладному телу, от выступающих ключиц к впалому животу, после чего скользнул рукой чуть ниже, надавив на бугорок, на месте которого должен был находиться определённый половой орган.

– Что чувствуешь?  
– Щекотно.

Андерсон мягко и тепло улыбнулся, забираясь на кровать и склоняясь к лицу своего андроида. Коннора до сих пор не отпускало напряжение, и Хэнку хотелось это исправить.  
Он принялся целовать его, целовать каждый сантиметр синтетической кожи, так напоминающей настоящую. Руки сами собой скользили по обнажённому телу, и Хэнк не без удовлетворения заметил, как машинная скованность отпускает Коннора, как начинают синеть участки тела от прилива тириума, когда Андерсон старался оставить засос. Но метки заживают спустя несколько секунд, и Хэнк позволяет себе целовать снова.  
На ключицах уже не должно было остаться живого места, но оболочка вновь и вновь обновляется, так что Хэнк спускается ниже. На Коннора он пока не смотрит, стараясь угадать состояние любовника без этого. Хэнк целует вздымающуюся грудь, обводит языком соски и проводит им же по забавно втянувшемуся животу.

«Щекотно», – вспоминает Андерсон и садится между ног Коннора, разводя те в стороны.

У Хэнка появляется любопытное желание, и он стремится его осуществить, чувствуя, как собственный член от такого наливается кровью. Андерсон наклоняется и целует Коннора между ног, обильно смачивая язык и губы слюной. Пальцы одной руки впиваются андроиду в бедро, а другой ладонью Андерсон забирается в свои брюки, принимаясь себя ласкать.

Это продолжается недолго, потому что Хэнк поднимает глаза на Коннора и видит, что тот выглядит довольным, но не возбуждённым. Девианту нравится, что Хэнку нравится, но этого мало для того, чтобы сам андроид мог почувствовать себя удовлетворённым.  
Хэнку в голову бьёт вина, и он отстраняется под непонимающий взгляд Коннора и тихо спрашивает:  
– Совсем ничего?

Коннор мотает головой и выглядит при этом ещё более виноватым, чем ощущает себя сам Хэнк. Но затем на его лицо опускается задумчивая тень, и он произносит:

– Я могу попробовать кое-что, но не уверен, что это будет считаться для Вас, как человека, приемлемым.

Хэнк слышит вопрос и кивает, показывая, что можно, если это поможет Коннору расслабиться. Андроид совсем по-человечески закусывает губу, после чего проводит ладонью по своему животу, с которого пропадает скин.  
Хэнк вспоминает, что Коннор делал также с той мёртвой Трейси, и его глаза округляются от понимания. Андроид сейчас не просто пытается справиться с ситуацией, он доверяет Хэнку _себя, целиком и полностью_.

Под отодвинувшейся панелью видны биокомпоненты и трубки с тириумом внутри. Лицо Хэнка озаряется свечением от бьющегося тириумного насоса где-то в груди андроида.  
Андерсон думает, что никогда не причинит Коннору вред. Андерсон думает, как же он, чёрт возьми, хочет Коннора.

Хэнк, не отрывая взгляда от лица Коннора, касается пальцами бьющихся проводов, погружая руку в живот андроида.

– Это… неприятно? – Хэнк не может представить, каково ощущать, когда кто-то копошится в твоих внутренностях.  
– Нет, – голос Коннора слегка дрожит, всё же, не бояться до конца у него не получается. – Попробуй… повыше.

Андроид моргает часто, словно бы перед глазами стоит куча ошибок. Хэнк забирается рукой под обшивку и совершенно не знает, что делать дальше. Действуя по наитию, он находит самый толстый кабель из всех и принимается двигать по нему ладонью в ритм с тем, как двигает другой по своему члену.  
Коннор цепляется руками за простынь, и Хэнк видит, что ему нравится. Движения Андерсона сразу становятся увереннее. Коннор хмурится и приоткрывает рот, начиная елозить ногами по кровати, а затем шепчет, тихо-тихо:  
– Не останавливайся.

Хэнк шумно сглатывает. От вида такого Коннора ему хочется кончить сразу же. Его мальчику _хорошо_ , его мальчику _нравится_.  
Андерсон наклоняется вперёд, стараясь не слишком опираться на андроида, и целует его в губы, вырывая первый стон. Поцелуй выходит рваным и быстрым – положение Андерсона не способствует – но стонет Коннор чудесно.

Хэнку вновь кажется, что этого мало, и он проводит ладонью дальше, погружает руку по плечо, пачкая её в тириуме и смазке. А затем натыкается на что-то бьющееся и живое.  
Коннор в этот момент вскидывается и от наслаждения начинает терять скин. Системы перестают справляться, и Хэнк видит, как просвечивает сквозь белую пластиковую грудь его ладонь.

«Я держу ёбанное сердце», – Хэнк кончает только от одной этой мысли, и Коннор кончает тоже, но по-своему: он выгибается, запрокидывая голову, и рвано дёргается, после чего обмякает на кровати, переставая функционировать.

Андерсон достаёт руку и с тревогой смотрит на андроида. Тот лежит неподвижно, даже диод погас, но сердце продолжает биться. Лишь через минуту Андерсон испытывает облегчение, видя, как диод наливается красным, постепенно переходя в жёлтый и, наконец, в голубой.

Коннор моргает и, восстанавливаясь, начинает симулировать дыхание. У него по-прежнему открыта обшивка, но андроид, похоже, этого не замечает, погружаясь куда-то в себя и блаженно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Хэнк совсем тихо усмехается, ложится рядом с Коннором и коротко целует его в губы, возвращая к реальности. Андерсону надо в душ – рука и часть груди в тириуме, бёдра в сперме – но он лежит, с улыбкой глядя на приходящего в себя андроида.

– Лейтенант, я… – кажется, Коннор счастлив.  
– Отдыхай, а то перегреешься ещё, – Андерсон вновь усмехается и собирается подняться, как вдруг девиант берёт его за запястье, не давая встать.

Коннор одним движением закрывает отверстие на груди, затем наваливаясь на Андерсона и жадно целуя его. Хэнк едва успевает набрать воздуха, как андроид уже скользит в его рот своим чувствительным языком.  
Андерсон проводит руками по спине Коннора, ощущая, как девиант прогибается и подставляется, постепенно убирая скин. Когда Хэнк разрывает поцелуй и открывает глаза, Коннор уже полностью обнажает белый пластик, не скрывая даже настоящее лицо.

И от этого в штанах снова предательски встаёт.

Коннор замечает это, ухмыляется и принимается спускаться поцелуями сверху вниз по телу лейтенанта, копируя то, как делал это сам Хэнк. Андроид слизывает тириум, диод на его виске постоянно горит жёлтым от того, как работает алгоритм анализа. Хэнк думает, что Коннору нравится видеть свой серийный номер перед глазами. <i>Чёртов собственник</i>.  
Девиант продолжает размазывать прохладную голубую кровь, и у Хэнка из головы вылетают последние мысли, когда, всё спускаясь, Коннор снимает с него штаны и берёт в руку вставший член.  
Хэнку хорошо от плавных движений андроида, от его желания и настойчивости. Где-то на периферии сознания Андерсон улавливает свой стон, переходящий в крик, когда Коннор берёт его член в рот. Андерсон хочет это видеть, потому наклоняет голову и наблюдает, как белые пластиковые губы смыкаются на его возбуждённом органе.  
От этого вида можно кончить, и Хэнк с трудом заставляет себя продержаться в течение полутора минут, прежде чем излиться в рот андроиду.

Коннор отстраняется, сглатывает и вытирает губы ладонью, а затем с улыбкой ложится рядом, возвращая на место скин.  
Хэнк лежит в прострации несколько минут, а затем со скорбным выражением на лице оглядывает себя.

– Чёрт, – вздыхает он. – Мне нужно в душ.  
– Оставьте, лейтенант, – с загадочной улыбкой, которую Андерсон не видит, отвечает Коннор. – Всё испарится за ночь.

Андерсон соглашается, кивая, кое-как дотягивается до светильника и выключает свет, чтобы затем вернуться к своему совсем по-человечески задремавшему андроиду.

*******

Утром Хэнк всё же идёт в душ, отмечая, что тириум действительно пропал, а затем вместе с Коннором едет в участок. День начинается замечательно, и Андерсон не может не улыбаться, видя, как счастлив его любовник.

Ричард во все глаза глядит на парочку, как не бывало прибывающую в полицейский участок, и усмехается уголком губ.

– Чего лыбишься? – спрашивает Гэвин, но андроид лишь мотает головой.

Всё дело в том, что Хэнк светится. Голубым. Ричард видит, как смотрят на Андерсона все андроиды в участке, а лейтенант этого не замечает. Только Коннор улыбается и смотрит гордо и собственнически – теперь никто из андроидов и не посмеет заглядеться на его человека.

*******

Хэнк продолжает ходить, светясь синим в глазах андроидов, и если Ричард привык, то новеньким девиантам в участке приходится прятать смущение от подобного вида.  
Однако теперь каждый андроид знает, кому принадлежит лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Тому, кто так любит облизывать вещдоки на месте преступления.

Но, глядя на то, как вокруг Гэвина вьются молодые и ещё не нашедшие себя девушки-андроиды, Ричард с раздражением думает, что тактика Коннора прекрасно работает и что нужно бы всё-таки ею воспользоваться. В качестве эксперимента.


	2. RK900

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

В квартире всегда царил полумрак. В частности, из-за плотных штор, не пропускающих солнечный свет, но в основном из-за того, что оба здесь живущих просто привыкли к этому. Привыкли к прохладе из-за вечно открытых окон, привыкли уходить рано утром и приходить поздно вечером, привыкли к ночам, когда один не спит, а второй жадно прижимается к первому, не отпуская. Привыкли к стонам и пошлым шлепкам в любое время суток, привыкли прикрывать метки на теле, потому что у одного – не заживали так быстро, а второй не хотел их лечить. Привыкли.  
И привычки стали приедаться.

Рид остервенело целовал пластиковые губы Ричарда, прижимая его тело к стене, скользя по нему руками. Губы были горькими на вкус – Ричард не нуждался в этом, но чертовски много курил и выглядел при этом так сексуально, что Гэвин часто не выдерживал, и вечером творилось нечто такое же, как сейчас.  
Куртка андроида упала на пол, Рид бессознательно скользнул рукой под брюки Ричарда – и чертыхнулся. Снова забыл, что у него там пусто.  
Это окончательно испортило весь настрой.

– Детектив? – губы Ричарда покраснели и были слегка приоткрыты, ресницы дрожали, словно андроид и правда был возбуждён.

Прекрасно постарались над ним в «Киберлайф», ничего не скажешь. Но Гэвину надоело это притворство. Он насмотрелся на него ещё в старшей школе, когда транжирил свои деньги налево и направо, снимая тех, кому было на него _почти не плевать_.

– Не хочу, – всё же отозвался Рид, направляясь в спальню, на ходу снимая футболку.

Он не видел, как диод Ричарда окрасился в жёлтый, а сам андроид опасно прищурился, явно задумав недоброе.

  
*******

  
Ричард наклонил голову, разглядывая плод своих трудов. Вот, чем андроиды отличаются от людей – он сумел стянуть с Рида трусы и привязать его руки к изголовью кровати, не разбудив. Но человеку пора было просыпаться, терпение у андроида с каждой секундой сходило на нет.  
Ричард водил розовым дилдо по голым ногам партнёра, с ухмылкой разглядывая его расслабленную позу. На самом андроиде был лишь пиджак, накинутый на плечи. Рид был идеален: подтянутое накачанное тело, стройные ноги и утренний стояк. Ричарду и не нужно было ничего больше.  
Но он хотел обладать Гэвином полностью, настолько, насколько это было возможно. А когда Ричард ставил перед собой цель, он её добивался.

– Ричард, твою мать, какого хрена?!

Андроид улыбнулся уголками губ, глядя на сонного и ни черта не соображающего Гэвина. Можно было начинать.

– Я решил, что Вам наскучил односторонний секс со мной. И решил поэкспериментировать, – пиджак спал с его плеч, и Ричард навис над пытающимся освободиться Гэвином. – Не сопротивляйтесь. Морской узел можно только разрезать.  
– Отвали от меня!  
– Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие, – Ричард провёл дилдо по груди Рида, вызвав у человека неконтролируемую дрожь.

Рид продолжал брыкаться и сквернословить, но его вставший ещё сильнее член красноречиво говорил об обратном эффекте. Гэвину не нравилось быть беззащитным, но это же его заводило – Ричард знал напарника как облупленного.

Андроид не спешил, лениво играясь с членом человека, заставляя того выгибаться навстречу движению ладони. Гэвин шипел сквозь зубы просьбы быть быстрее, но у Ричарда были большие планы на это утро.

– Я помогу Вам, если Вы поможете затем мне. Для Вас второе может быть неприятным.  
– Да твою ж мать, сделаю я, что попросишь!.. Шантажист чёртов…

Ричард вытянул руку с дилдо, снимая с неё скин. Гэвин, не отрываясь, наблюдал за ним, кусая губы.  
Ладонью он снял с запястья панель, обнажая кабели, переносящие по телу андроида тириум. А затем сделал то, от чего Рид дёрнулся – перекусил один из кабелей, и тириум потёк по его коже на кровать.

– Т-ты совсем свихнулся?.. – срывающимся голосом пробормотал Рид, кажется, перестав моргать.  
– У Вас закончилась смазка, – губы Ричарда были перепачканы в его же крови, в глазах плескалось что-то тёмное и страшное.

Ричард обмакнул два пальца в сочащийся тириум, а затем, под удивлённый вскрик Гэвина, вошёл пальцами в его анус, начиная разрабатывать податливое тело.

Рид дёргал связанными руками и извивался, пачкаясь в натёкшем на кровать тириуме. Он стонал в голос, стоило Ричарду задеть простату, старался насадиться глубже, но андроид всё время убирал пальцы в последний момент, не позволяя человеку делать всё, что ему хочется. Рид пропустил момент, когда у его ануса вместо пальцев оказался вибрирующий дилдо, и вскрикнул, стоило тому оказаться внутри.

– Ещё, Ричард, пожалуйста!

Тириум продолжал сочиться из руки, и андроид поспешил дать телу сигнал залечить рану. Иначе он мог выйти из строя раньше, чем это было допустимо.  
Дилдо быстро двигался внутри, вибрируя, заставляя Рида кричать и подмахивать. Ричард посекундно облизывал губы, сглатывая привкус тириума и видя перед глазами данные о своей модели.  
  
– Сможете кончить без моей помощи? – ухмыльнулся андроид, наклоняясь ближе, уже зная ответ.  
– Поцелуй меня, – хрипло отозвался Рид.

Ричард поцеловал, проникая языком во влажный горячий рот, и ощутил, как тело Гэвина выгибается, а по его ногам течёт сперма.

Ричард отстранился и протянул руку к покрасневшему от верёвки запястью Рида.

– Теперь Ваша очередь, – напомнил он, и Гэвин кивнул, ощущая, как по очереди рвутся верёвки от сильных рук андроида.

Человек тяжело сел, потирая руки и непонимающе глядя на Ричарда. Тот лёг и провёл пальцами по своему животу, убирая скин и открывая панель.

– Делайте всё так, как я скажу, детектив.

Рид поморщился, но решил играть по правилам до конца. Сделав над собой усилие, он опустил руки в живот андроида.

– Слева есть плата, припаянная к корпусу. Отсоедините от неё оба кабеля.  
– Ты какого хрена творишь?!  
– Делайте, как я говорю, детектив.

Рид сглотнул от плохо скрываемого страха за своего андроида. Вдруг тот на почве девиантности решил убить себя или сделать что ещё?..  
Но затем Гэвин повиновался, нашёл нужную деталь и отключил подачу тириума к ней.

По телу Ричарда прошлась волна, заменяющая скин на белый пластик и тут же возвращая кожу на место. Андроид едва слышно проскулил и забыл выпустить воздух из лёгких.

– Ещё… там же, ниже, есть два синих кабеля. Порвите их.  
– Ты уверен?..  
– _Сделайте это!_

Рид вздрогнул и поспешил выполнить просьбу, не зная, что и думать. На руки хлынул тириум, вся система изнутри на миг окрасилась красным. Глаза Ричарда закатились, и он сжал простыни негнущимися пальцами.

– П-последнее… Выньте руки, опустите… чуть пониже живота. Нажмите там и выньте биокомп-понент…

Голос Ричарда срывался на механические нотки, и Гэвин наконец понял, что происходит – _Ричард чёртов мазохис_ т.

– Блять, ты мог сказать мне, что ловишь с этого кайф, а не пугать недомолвками, – Рид раздражённо вынул залитые тириумом руки, провёл ими по животу андроида, нажал на место со швами и вынул регулятор тириумного насоса.

Ричард изогнулся дугой, вся система словно сошла с ума и окрасилась в красный, искусственное сердце забилось так быстро, что стало видно из-под то и дело сходящего скина. Рид замер, поражённый _красотой_ зрелища, тому, насколько идёт Ричарду оргазм, накрывший механическое тело с головой.  
Ричард обмяк на подушках, тяжело и быстро дыша. Диод на виске пульсировал красным.  
Андроид скосил глаза на Рида и с удовлетворением заметил, что тот был весь в медленно испаряющемся тириуме.

– Рег…Регулятор, – тихо попросил он, и Гэвин поспешил вернуть биокомпонент на место.

Система осветилась голубым и начала восстанавливаться. Ричард закрыл панель и ухмыльнулся.

– Ухмыляется он, – выругался Рид, поднимаясь с кровати. – Чуть меня до инфаркта не довёл. В следующий раз предупреждай!  
– Обязательно, детектив. _В следующий раз_.

Ричард внимательно следил за тем, как Рид понял, что опаздывает, и оглядел себя, а затем махнул рукой и со словами «Ай, к чёрту, испарится» побежал готовить быстрый завтрак. Андроид успел включить сканирование и увидеть, как тело Гэвина красиво и пошло светится голубым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> покраснели  
> потому что Ричард старался быть похожим на возбуждённого человека


End file.
